Love Bites
by Rhinos.Vs.Unicorns
Summary: When Muffy the Vampire Slayer is chasing James, they get a little too close for comfort.  Crazy things can happen if you're sleeping with someone who wants to kill you.


**A/N: Hey! So obviously, we're not really in the right season for this. Still, I had the idea to write this, so now I'm gonna. Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and no, this is not gonna be like some twilighty thing. She's not gonna go around asking how long he's been 16 or falling for Kendall or being a vulnerable stupid thing that can't do shit. No offense to any twilight fans. Sorta.**

_***~*~Why don't we start where we left off?~*~***_

"Thanks," James said sheepishly, turning his head slightly to the side in surprise. She might've been giving him a five second head-start, but she was still trying to kill him, so James figured he better cut it and run.

Muffy sprinted after James, stake raised. She could still feel his lips on hers, pressing harshly for those few seconds where the exchange between them wasn't as angry. She recalled how his hand had held her back gently, while his lips attacked hers with passion. Muffy shook her head and charged around the corner where James had gone. One thing at a time. Killing vampires first. Romance later.

James shoved through a few execs eating some sort of classy food, (that probably didn't taste half as good as dinosaur chicken), not bothering to apologize. An old lady glared at him through her skinny glasses, not that James cared. His head was spinning, trying to collect his thoughts. He was being chased by a girl who he both wanted to run from and get in bed.

Ducking past a corner, Muffy looked around for James. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms reach from behind her and take her by the waist, one of the hands reaching up to knock the stake she carried out of her grip. Even though she'd only known him for awhile, she recognized who it was instantly, if by nothing else but the smell of his cologne.

"Let me go!" Muffy shouted, squirming in James's arms.

"Again, this is my life we're talking about!" James replied, only tightening his grip on her. He moved his arm to hold her shoulder back, his hand brushing against her boob.

"Watch it," she growled. They were starting to get looks from people passing by, and James sincerely hoped that Mrs. Knight or Katie wouldn't come by.

"You know you like it," James growled in return. He reached around and turned her, pressing her back up against the wall.

If Muffy hadn't felt what the intent of this move was, she definitely would've known by looking at his eyes. The hazel eyes, which appeared as more of a light brown, were darting mischeviously, searching her own eyes. She saw James's pupils get larger, guessing it was more about lust than adjusting to the low, smoky light. Their fight was clearly on pause for a moment as James leaned forward and collided their lips as he had before, just this time without her consent. Still, she welcomed his kiss and moved her lips with hers. She felt the tingle of James's toungue licking at her lips, and she opened her mouth, letting his toungue slide in with ease. Their toungues battled for a minute before they finally pulled away, breathing heavily from the lack of air in the intensity of the kiss.

To James, it had become clear what he wanted. He knew he had to act quickly, beneath the smudged thick black eyeliner Muffy's expression was already changing, ready to get back into attack mode. He knew exactly what he had to do.

James pulled Muffy into another kiss, this one much harsher and rougher than the last. She caught her breath as their teeth clicked against each other, and James's hand slid down to the small of her back, then farther still. Normally, he'd be pushing it, but it was obvious that there was nothing normal going on between the two of them. James threw all the force of his body into the kiss, one leg pressing up against hers and making her knees wobble. Then, with no warning whatsoever, James pulled away and sprinted off towards 2J, where he would, for once, wait eagerly for her to arrive.

Muffy stood in shock, watching James run. She ached to have him back there, back with her. She also wanted to kill him. Picking up her stake, she ran off to follow James and wondered if there was a way she could pull off both.

_**~*~*Now let's go up to the apartment*~*~**_

The door to apartment 2J flew open, Muffy standing in the doorway. James was on the couch, lying shirtless. He wasn't glittering anymore. He looked up from his comfortable position and saw her stalking towards him angrily.

"Muffy," he said, "how nice of you to come. I wish we could just relax and chat," he began wih a friendly laugh, then, letting his face fall deep and serious, added, "but we can't."

With that, James jumped up. He dove for her legs, picking her up over his back. Muffy had put her stake into her belt, and James grabbed her hands, making sure she couldn't make a grab for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" she called at him as they walked into a mess of a room with two beds in it.

"My room," James told her calmly, stepping over some crumpled up shirts on the floor. He got to his bed and put her down on the big fluffy covers. Muffy instantly jumped up, but James swung a leg over her body and placed a hand on her shoulder, straddling her and pushing her back onto the bed.

"Are you like, raping me?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course not," James purred. He reached down and undid her belt as she struggled against him. He pulled it off and threw it and the stakes across the room, knowing the danger was at least out of arm's reach. James lowered his head down next to hers, letting his lips brush her ear as he whispered, "You can't rape the willing."

Muffy felt a shiver go down her spine. She lunged up and grabbed James by the hips, trying to get him off of her. James let her plan backfire by moving his hips closer until they pressed up against her own, rocking back and forth, side to side. She had to admit it was good, but she had a job to do. Muffy put her hands this time on his chest, pushing him up.

"Where do you think you're going?" James asked, forcing himself down to hover above her. She lifted her head up and kissed him passionately, seeing if she could use his own tactic against him. As their lips moved quickly against each other, the kiss becoming forceful and sloppy, both of them got to into it too remember their struggle. James wrapped a leg around her at the hips and put his hands on the back of her head and neck. He pulled her closer and they kissed faster. Muffy ran her hands down James's body, rubbing over his pecks and abs. James's hands slid down from her head and he moved his leg, pulling her pants off.

Suddenly, they both seemed to remember they were enemies. Muffy pulled herself on top of James, and James grabbed her thighs, forcing her to grind up against him. In frustration she leaned down and kissed his angular jawline, sucking and biting forcefully. James bucked his hips up, shaking her position a little, and slammed her down onto the bed on her side. He leaped on top of her and wrapped his arms around her, finding his hands at the bottom of her top. He grabbed the fabric and pulled it off as quickly as he could.

Muffy grabbed James's back, raking her fingernails down the smooth skin. James was sure it was making scratches, but it didn't matter as he moved to kiss her collarbone. His toungue licked at her skin and he realized that if he really wanted to, he could easily drink her blood. Still, he was pretty sure he wanted to get inside of her even more than he wanted to eat her, literally.

James felt Muffy's hands slide down into his pants. He smirked and repositioned himself so she could slide them off, their bodies rubbing against eachother as he moved. The contact of their skin felt hot and fast, rough. James pulled Muffy into his lap, her straddling him. He startted to rock his hips and let hers roll with. The longer they went like this, the pace picked up. Muffy tangled her hands into James's hair; she could feel his erection rubbing against her. James's hands flew behind her back, unhooking her bra and pulling it off. He threw it on the ground behind him.

Muffy felt her body being forced back down onto the bed and James's fingers went under the edges of her underwear. He grinned when she let him take them off, pulling his own boxers off quickly. James kissed starting slowly at her stomach, moving up until he reached her mouth. Their bodies rubbed together harshly, a thin sheen of sweat covering either.

"James," Muffy moaned into the kiss. James slid his hands down her body, going to feel if she was wet.

"One second," he whispered. He reached into the top drawer of his nightstand, fumbling until his hands landed on the small blue package. James slid the condom on quickly then snaked his way down her body, grabbing her boobs, waist, hips, and ass.

"Ready?" he growled before sliding in. He thrusted slowy at first, Muffy's hands gripping his hips as he did. His mouth moved to her neck and she groaned as he kissed her, leaving several hickeys, his mouth mvoing up to bite at her ear.

"JAMES!" She screamed, throwing her head of long hair back. James quickened, pushing himself harder as Muffy shrieked again. He held her roughly, any gentle tenderness gone. This was the girl who was trying to kill him, he couldn't just mess around.

James moaned loudly, going deeper and deeper. Muffy gripped his biceps, her knuckles white from the force.

They both screamed as James released into the condom, his thrusts slowing. James ran his hands over Muffy's body one more time and she grabbed his neck, yanking him down to kiss her harshly. She bit his toungue on purpose and James smiled, licking along the roof of her mouth.

Just like that, it was over. James took the soaked condom off, tossing it on the ground absentmindedly, and pulled his jeans on without underwear.

"What are you doing?" Muffy asked in confusion. She knew James was kind of a whore, but he was leaving really suddenly, in his own apartment.

"Well," James told her, backing towards the door, "now, I got what I wanted, and I'm going to leave safely, knowing you won't be coming after me for awhile."

"And why, exactly," Muffy asked, hopping up out of the bed quickly, "do you think I won't come after you?"

"Because," James said, with one hand behind his back, "you won't be going anywhere," he pulled a zebra print bra out from behind him with an evil laugh, "without this."

Muffy's eyes widened. She hadn't noticed him pick it up off the ground. "Shit," she said, "how did you get that?"

James just shrugged and smiled, replying only with, "You know, the zebra is nice, but I was expecting something more like camo." At this point, he was pretty much out of the room, bra still in hand.

"Don't you think people will wonder why you're going around carrying that?"

"By now, they've pretty much stopped asking questions," he told her, "Hell, I could probably even wear this thing if I wanted. My awesome pecs would fit in it." With that, he turned and sprinted out of the apartment, shirtless, jeans hanging low on his hips.

Just after he left, the door to James's room swung open.

"He_llo_," Kendall, still a werewolf, said with a grin and wide eyes. Logan and FrankenCarlos were on either side of him.

Muffy shrieked and pulled a sheet over her body, holding it tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Muffy hissed at him.

"Well," Kendall said, "it is our apartment."

"But really," Logan added, holding his right arm, "we saw James run out here half naked with a bra in his hand and decided to come investigate."

"James been here," Carlos grunted with a laugh, his eyes flicking down to where she was trying to cover her boobs with the thin sheet. Muffy glared at him.

"Yeah," Kendall also let his eyes drop a little, "I'm guessing that was yours?"

"Yes," Muffy sneered, "you guessed right. Happy?"

"Actually," Logan said with a crooked smile.

"Don't," she growled.

"So I guess you can't leave now, can you?" Kendall said, beggining to understand James's plan. Logan nodded in comprehension.

"Huh?" Carlos grunted, "Carlos no understand."

Muffy suddenly had an idea. She gave them a flirtatious look, batting her long eyelashes at the three boys.

"You know," she said huskily, "If you go buy me a size 34D bra, I'll let you see 'em."

Logan bit his lip, Carlos grunted happily, and Kendall's green eyes widened.

"No deal!" Logan finally said, his morals kicking in.

"We get to touch 'em too," Kendall nodded at her. Logan punched him in the arm and Carlos jumped up and down in approval.

"No," Logan said, "no, no, no."

"He's right," Kendall said, "This is our best friend's life here. Even if it is James."

Carlos's face fell and Muffy shook her head as they left.

"Hey Logan," Kendall said as they asked out of the apartment, "I just have on question."

"Yeah?"

"When you get it up, does-"

"No," Logan cut him off, "it doesn't fall off."

_***~*~That's that!~*~***_

**A/N: Hey! So... What did you think? Like it? Please review!**


End file.
